lotr_fancrossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Mutiny at Castle Black (GOTR)
History Prelude Following the Battle of Castle Black, Jon Snow is elected the new Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. Having spent time with the wildlings as part of an intelligence mission, Jon grows to sympathize with the wildlings and realizes that since both the Night's Watch and the wildlings are Northerners descended from the First Men, the wildlings have as much right to live in Westeros as the rest of the Seven Kingdoms, as they are Northerners who were merely on the wrong side of the Wall when it was first built. With the coming threat of the White Walkers and their army of undead wights, Jon proposes making peace with the wildlings, allowing the wildlings to pass through the Wall and settle in the Seven Kingdoms, in order to have the manpower to fight the imminent White Walker invasion and to keep them from falling into the hands of the White Walkers. With the massacre at Hardhome, Jon Snow was able to save 50,000 Free Folk, who landed on the shores right near the Eastwatch-by-the-Sea. Leaving Gavin Trader, Halleck, Karsi, Morna, Ygon Oldfather, Devyn Sealskinner, Soren Shieldbreaker, Sigorn Thenn, Tormund, Howd Wanderer, Ygritte, and the other chieftains to take care of the evacuees, Jon Snow and Jeren Lannister ride back to Castle Black to free all 30,000 Free Folk in Castle Black to unite with the Free Folk that evacuated from Hardhome, much to Alliser Thorne's disappointment. Upon witnessing the 40,000 Free Folk that survived the battle of Castle Black and had arrived with 16,000 Giants as planned, Lord Commander Snow orders Thorne to open the gate and let them through Castle Black. This order earned Jon the contempt of most of the Night's Watch, who lack the same foresight as he and see this as both a surrender to their traditional enemies and a betrayal to the Watch. Along with Wick Wittlestick, Janos Slynt, Alliser Thorne recruits Albett, Duncan Liddle, Rory, Tumberjon Umber, and a number of mutineers to remove Jon Snow out of position due to viewing him as a traitor to the Night's Watch. Upon learning that Jon Snow recruited about 63 free folk (Jax) to Castle Black to join the Night's Watch as a sign of good faith which would lead to peace between the watch and the Free Folk, Divide of the Night's Watch Shortly afterward, Davos, Eddison Tollett, Ronnel Harclay, Tom Barleycorn, Donnel Hill, Tim Stone, and numerous of Jon's loyal brothers are alerted to the murder by Ghost's whimpering. They rush into the courtyard and find Jon's body, and take it to his quarters, where Edd immediately realizes from the stab wounds that Thorne was responsible. Reinforcements Among the loyalists that came back with Eddison Tollett in every direction of the Wall were Alf, Dannel Arryn, Bedwyck Clegane, Cuger, Arron Farman, Emrick Farman, Geoff Greenhill, Desmond Grell, Emmett Ironmaker, Hobb Ironsmith, Jax, Kegs, Gueren Lannister, Denys Mallister, Owen Marsh, Wallace Massey, Grenn Mormont, Mullin, Pypar, Pate Reed, Goady Rowan, Conwy Royce, Matthar Seaworth, Wynton Stout, Tim Tangletongue, Aethan Targaryen, and Elron Tully.